


The Worst is Yet to Come

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown First Series [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: A new villian has infiltrated LazyTown. Can he be stopped before its too late?  Song included - When September Ends by Green DayAs a heads up - Stephanie is a little older and Sportacus is a little younger.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since Hăkon’s death.  Stephanie had finished two semesters at LazyTown Community College and things had been going rather smoothly.  In fact, maybe things had been going too smoothly.  Nothing bad had happened and for some reason this made Sportacus jumpy.  There was always something bad going on.  Stephanie had seemed to accept that things were quiet.  She liked being able to spend time with her husband and him not having to always save someone.  How little they suspected that their world would soon fall apart.

          The boss was getting upset with Eysteinn Hallbjörn (Hăkon’s replacement).  He hadn’t done what was asked of him.

          “Sportacus should’ve been dead months ago.  What are you waiting for?”  The boss asked.

          “I’m waiting because there is a good chance I will get to kill both Sportacus and his father.  That would forever end the chain of heroes.”  Eysteinn told him.

          “Is that what you’ve been doing?”  The boss demanded.

          “I can kill both when Number Nine arrives in LazyTown in two weeks.  Besides, things were too hot to get close to either one of them after brother Hăkon’s mistakes.”  Eysteinn explained.

          “So you are confident you can kill both of them.”  The boss said.

          “Indeed, I am.  I’m the best sniper within one hundred miles.  I can kill both of them easily.  Just allow me some more time.  I promise you won’t be disappointed.”  Eysteinn assured him. 

          “All right then.  I’ll give you some more time.  If your ingenious plan works, then we will all be out of a job.  What about that?” the boss asked.

          “There are always more heroes to kill somewhere else.  Besides if my plan does work.  The police will be combing the area for their killers and we will have escaped to our next target by then.”  Eysteinn said.

       “I like your thinking.  Go then and may Odin give us the victory we so desperately search for.”  The boss said dismissing Eysteinn.   

          Amanda pulled in front of Mayor Meanswell’s house with her 1993 silver Ford Ranger.  She and Stephanie were going on a road trip to pick up the last of Stephanie’s things from her parent’s house.  Not all of her stuff would fit in the airship.  In fact, Sportacus and Stephanie had been discussing getting an apartment or buying a home. 

          Stephanie ran up to her friend’s truck.  Amanda had gotten out and was checking something.

          “Hey it’s so good to see you.  What are you looking for?”  Stephanie asked.

          “I was just making sure that I had the rope to tie my cover up with.  When are your parents expecting us?”  Amanda asked.

          “Not for a few more days.  That will give you some time to rest before we go” Stephanie said.     

       “Sounds good.  Besides I must make a stop before we go.  Do I still get to shack up with Uncle Milford and Bessie?”  Amanda asked.

          “Yup.  We expect Þórir in a couple of weeks.  So he’ll be at Uncle Milford’s too.”  Stephanie explained. 

          “All right then.  I’m going to unpack.  I’ll see you in a little bit.”  Amanda said.  Stephanie nodded and left her friend to take care of her things. 

          A little while later, Amanda went to look for someone.  She found him lying on a park bench taking a nap.  Carefully she tapped him on the shoulder.

          “Wake up sleepyhead.”  She whispered. 

          “Just five more minutes.”  He mumbled.  Amanda giggled and asked,

          “Is that any way to treat me?”  It was then he opened his eyes.

          “Amanda?” 

          “Yup it’s me.”  The girl responded.  The man sat up and grabbed her.  They kissed.  It had been awhile since they had seen each other.

          “Robbie Rotten, I knew there was definitely something I missed about you.”  Amanda smiled as they separated. 

          “Mm, I could say the same to you.”  Robbie responded. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t you think its time to tell people about us?”  Robbie asked. 

          “You know, I’m actually surprised that no one has found out.  In a small town like this everybody knows everything.”  Amanda said as she held onto Robbie’s hand.  He had stopped flinching a while ago.

          “You know I was a bundle of nerves when I asked you if you wanted to be just friends but when you and I became we it just felt so good.  I don’t think my transition would’ve been so easy without you.”  Robbie confided. 

          “All those things that happened in the past are over.  You are a different person.  I missed you so much while I was away.”  Amanda said.

          “I missed you too.”  Robbie said as he kissed her cheek. 

          “Well I have to get back to Stephanie.  Wanna come with me?” she asked.  Robbie said he would.  The two promised each other when the time was right they would tell everyone. 

          Eysteinn returned to his sniper’s nest atop the unfinished building near Town Hall.  The building was supposed to have housed some new business that hadn’t come to fruition.  It was a perfect place to be unnoticed. 

          He crawled under his camouflage netting and lined up the scope on his M82A3 rifle.  Though his Eysteinn was Icelandic he had become an American citizen and even joined the United States Marine Corps, where he got his rifle.  It sat on its tripod and he made sure everything was in place. 

          The M82A3 had a maximum effective range of 1800 meters (5905.51 feet), which meant he could hit someone from in front of Town Hall or in front of the Mayor’s house.  He pulled apart the gun to make sure that it was clean.  Satisfied, he got down off the roof and went to get something to eat. 

          When Robbie and Amanda reached the airship, they could hear someone arguing.  Amanda shrugged her shoulders and called up to them.  Both she and Robbie were surprised to see Trixie and Stingy climb down the ladder.  The two were still fighting and they completely ignored Amanda and Robbie.

          “I wonder what’s wrong with them.”  Robbie asked.

          “I hope nothing too serious.”  Amanda said.  Sportacus and Stephanie climbed down the ladder.  Upon seeing the two waiting for them they faked smiles and acted as if it was no big deal.

          “What’s up?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “Oh Robbie caught up with me and we’ve been talking.  Is everything ok?”  Amanda asked.

          “It will be.  So Amanda are you ready for the road trip?”  Sportacus asked. 

          “Oh yeah.  Everything’s all set to go.  You guys want to do something?”  Amanda asked.

          “Yeah let’s have some fun.”  Stephanie said.  The group decided to walk to the movie theater and see what was playing.  After the movie they went out for pizza.  It was like a double date except Sportacus and Stephanie didn’t know it.         

          A few hours later the group parted.  Amanda walked Robbie home.  They two were having a good conversation and before they knew it, they were at Robbie’s.

          “Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Amanda said. 

          “I suppose so, though the day isn’t quite over.”  Robbie pointed out.

          “I’m having dinner with everybody at the Mayor’s house.  Besides I think people will get suspicious if you’re there too.”  Amanda said.

          “You’re probably right but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a kiss anyway.”  Robbie smirked.

          “Uh well I don’t know.”  Amanda teased.  Robbie pulled her close and they kissed.  Neither one seemed to want to let go.  Finally, Amanda pulled away from Robbie.

          “I have to go.  I promise to see you tomorrow.” 

          “Ok as long as you promise.”  Robbie said.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Amanda and Stephanie jumped into Amanda’s truck.  They headed out toward Stephanie’s hometown.  The girls talked and listened to music the entire ride.

          When they reached Stephanie’s house, Olive and Herb came outside.  They hugged their daughter and said that everything was ready to go.  Stephanie smiled and said that she had something to show Amanda first.

          “You know we have a lot more in common than you think.”  Stephanie said poking in the garage door code.  The doors opened and there sat a silver Ford Ranger.

          “Wow!  Yours is in a lot better shape than mine.”  Amanda said.

          “Well I figure we might have to fill both of our trucks to get back to LazyTown.”  Stephanie told her. 

          “You think so?”  Amanda’s eyes went wide.  Stephanie nodded and brought her friend up to her room. 

          There were boxes and boxes all over the place.  There was some furniture that had to go too.  Amanda, Olive, Herb, and Stephanie managed to load both trucks in a few hours.  By then everyone was hungry and they had some dinner.  It was too late for the girls to go back tonight so they slept on the floor in the living room.

          A town meeting had been called.  People came into the Town Hall to see what was going on.  Mayor Meanswell called for silence.

          “Tonight we are gathered to discuss an important issue.  Sportacus has been our hero for many years now and someone has called to my attention that we haven’t really done enough for him.  There are a few ideas floating around and I think we should have a vote.”  He listed the ideas and then everyone voted. 

          Stephanie and Amanda hit the road early.  The two followed each other all the way back to LazyTown.  When they arrived later that day, they noticed the town square had been decorated.  Neither one had any idea what was going on.

          Sportacus came over to his wife and told her that Uncle Milford had called a meeting.  Stephanie and Amanda followed him to the town square.  Mayor Meanswell stood up at the podium.

          “Sportacus, LazyTown decided to give you something to show our appreciation for all you’ve done.  Last night we held a vote and decided that the very least we could do was to give you and Stephanie an apartment.  All expenses paid.”  Uncle Milford finished.                           

          Both Stephanie and Sportacus stood there speechless.  Neither one had expected anything like this.

          “Thank you so much!  We really appreciate all this but are you sure that’s what people want?”  Sportacus asked.  Someone from the crowd shouted out,

          “It’s only fair.  After all you’ve done you deserve it!”  A cheer went up from the crowd.  Mayor Meanswell handed them a piece of paper and a key.  The couple smiled and went off to check out their new place. 

          Eysteinn watched everything that was going on below.  He couldn’t help thinking how everyone was so happy now.  Soon they wouldn’t be. 

          Climbing down off the roof, he decided to follow the couple in case he would have to get to Sportacus that way.  Using his combat training, he was able to avoid detection.  Eysteinn watched Stephanie and Sportacus enter a very nice apartment building. 

          Having no idea they were being watched, Stephanie and Sportacus looked around their new place.  It was a two-bedroom apartment with a fully furnished kitchen and bathroom.  The living room had a big window that looked out onto the complex’s playground.

          “I guess we have to get some furniture.”  Stephanie said. 

          “That’s a good idea.  Lets put the stuff in the trucks in here and then we can see what we need to buy.”  Sportacus suggested.  Stephanie came over to her husband. 

          “You know I missed you while I was at my parents.” 

          “I missed you.  You want to make up for it?”  Sportacus asked.  Stephanie jumped into his arms and kissed him.  He scooped her up into his arms and they quickly locked the door behind them as they raced back to the airship.  


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks later, Þórir arrived in LazyTown.  He was happy to be back.  Things had been going so well and everyone was always in bright spirits.  Bringing all his luggage into the house, he began to unpack. 

          Þórir had asked the Mayor if he was sure that he could stay there and the Mayor said that Bessie had insisted and besides they wouldn’t have it any other way.  He promised not to get in the way.  It was then that he realized he was done unpacking and walked out into the kitchen for a snack.  

          Eysteinn watched his first target enter the Mayor’s home.  He realized that the bushes in front of the home might cause a problem.  So he shifted his sniper nest over a little bit and now the door to the Mayor’s home was unobstructed.

          “Hi, Þórir!  It’s so good to see you.”  Amanda said walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

          “It’s good to see you too.  What have you been up to?”  He asked as they hugged.  

          “Not much.  Do you need help unpacking?”  Amanda asked. 

          “No, I’m all set in that regard but thanks for asking.”  The hero responded.

          “Can I run something by you?” she asked.

          “Sure, what’s on your mind?”  Number Nine wondered.  Amanda pulled him aside into the living room.

          “You have to promise not to tell Sportacus or Stephanie.”  She told him.

          “I promise only if it’s not something bad.”  Þórir smiled.

          “Well I don’t think it’s bad.  Anyway, last year before I went back to college in the fall, Robbie asked me if we could be friends.  I said yes because he seemed like he really had turned over a new leaf.  When I came back over winter break, things changed.”  She said. 

          “Uh huh, so now you and Robbie are dating.”  Number Nine said.  Amanda nodded.

          “But it hasn’t gone too far has it?”  He asked.

          “Oh no, but I just don’t know how to tell people.  Robbie and I have been discussing it and we’re just not sure if people will be ok with it.”  Amanda told him.

          “You’re worried because of his prior bad acts, that no one will see what you see.”  Number Nine said.

          “Yes.  I see a sweet, loving, caring person.  I’m afraid everybody will just see that he’s Robbie Rotten and that he can’t change.”  She sighed. 

          “You think he has changed?  I know it’s been a year but do you feel you can trust him?”  Þórir asked.

          “Yes, I can trust him.  He has changed.”  The girl responded.

          “Then that’s all that matters.  There will be a time when you’ll be able to tell everyone.  I’d give it six more months.  When we all get together over the winter then tell people.  But that’s just me.  You should discuss it more with Robbie.”  The hero told her. 

          “Thank you so much.  You promise you won’t tell Sportacus and Stephanie?”  Amanda asked.

          “I promise.”  Þórir answered.  They hugged and headed for the door.  He was going out for a run and she was going to go find Robbie. 

Eysteinn shouldered his M82A3 rifle and put his eye to the scope.

“Come to Poppa.”  He said to himself.  He watched as Number Nine and Amanda walked out the door.  Quickly Eysteinn lined up his target in the crosshairs of the scope and squeezed the trigger.   


	5. Chapter 5

The bullet left the rifle’s barrel at 1910.34 miles per hour (854 meters per second).  Þórir never knew what hit him.  The bullet pierced the front of the hero’s face right between the eyes.  It blew out the back of his head, spewing blood, pieces of brain and skull everywhere.

Sportacus’ crystal beeped.  Something seemed to tell him that this time would be very different than the thousands before.  As he rushed off, Stephanie followed. 

          Amanda didn’t know what had happened at first.  Her brain didn’t want to function.  Dropping to her knees, she screamed. 

          Next her hands tried to scoop up all the pieces lying around her.  She tried to put them back where they belonged but they didn’t seem to fit.  Tears streamed down her face, washing some of the blood and brain matter that covered her face, arms, and chest, off.

          The Mayor came outside to see what was happening.  Upon seeing the mess, he threw up in the bushes.  How could something like this happen in LazyTown?

          Sportacus and Stephanie arrived to find Amanda still trying to scoop up the pieces.  Sportacus rushed to the body lying on the ground.  The entire back of the head was missing.  He couldn’t believe that he was staring at his father.

          Stephanie pulled Amanda away from the body.  She tried to understand what was happening but all her friend could do was mumble incoherently.  Looking at her friend and then her husband, Stephanie saw everything falling apart.

          Sportacus kept trying to get his father to wake up.  He couldn’t understand that he would never open his eyes again.  Sitting down, he picked up Þórir’s dead body and just cried.

          The smells and sight finally overtook Stephanie and she threw up.  She began to cry as she wiped the mess off her face and headed over to her husband.  Wrapping her arms around him, they sat there still trying to understand.     

          Eysteinn reloaded his rifle and aimed for Sportacus.  With his first target destroyed it would be easy to dispatch the other.  Quickly he shouldered the rifle once more and put his eye to the scope. 

          He couldn’t get a clear shot of Sportacus.  Stephanie obstructed his second target.  It was then that he heard the sirens.  Quickly he ducked himself and the barrel of the rifle under the camouflage of the sniper nest.    

          Someone had called the police.  The sirens wailed as a few police cars and an ambulance arrived on the scene.  Most of the rescue workers had never seen anything like this and were soon throwing up as well.

          Captain Dogooder, with the help of a few officers, pulled Sportacus and Stephanie away from Number Nine’s body.  Amanda was put into the ambulance, while the coroner put Þórir into his van.  The area was taped off as a crime scene. 

          Sportacus and Stephanie were led to a police car.  Sportacus plopped down on the ground and Stephanie collapsed next to him.  No one spoke.  No one knew what to say. 

          Captain Dogooder sent off some of his men to the lab and the rest to fan out for the shooter.  He had some experience in the military and knew that this was no ordinary shooter.  The person knew what they were doing.  Until he was caught, Sportacus and Stephanie might be better off in protective custody.    

Eysteinn cursed his bad luck.  With the police crawling everywhere, he wouldn’t be able to get near Sportacus now.  The boss hopefully would be happy to hear that Number Nine was gone but he probably wouldn’t be so happy that Sportacus was still alive.  Quickly Eysteinn began to pack up his gun and sniper nest.  He would have to lay low until the police stopped combing.  

Amanda lay staring at the ceiling in FunTown hospital.  The doctor had been relieved that she hadn’t been hurt physically.  Mentally, however, she was a wreck. 

          The incident replayed in her head.  She had just been talking to Þórir a few minutes before and then she was covered in his blood.  The door being opened interrupted her thoughts.

          “Baby are you all right?”  It was Robbie.  He had rushed to the hospital after hearing what had happened.  Grabbing her hand he sat down next to her.

          “It…  I…”  Amanda stumbled.  Robbie put his finger over her mouth. 

“Shh, it’s going to be ok.  We’ll get through this together, I promise.”  He told Amanda, unsure if that would actually comfort her.  Tears ran down her cheeks.  The two sat in silence for a long while.     


	6. Chapter 6

The coroner released Number Nine’s body a few days later.  Captain Dogooder had informed Iceland’s government of their situation.  They promised to send some of their agents to help and to pick up their dead hero.

          Stephanie was worried about Sportacus.  He hadn’t said much of anything for the past few days.  Captain Dogooder had placed them in protective custody until the shooter was apprehended but Stephanie doubted that it would make much difference.  People like Hăkon and the person who killed Sportacus’ father would always exist.  They would never be completely safe.  As long as she and Sportacus were together, Stephanie didn’t care.  Things were bad but they always got better. 

          An Icelandic Coast Guard* jet landed at FunTown’s airport.  Þórir’s casket was brought out to the jet and the Icelandic flag was draped over it.  Six impeccably dressed Coast Guardsmen, in their dress uniforms, approached the coffin.  Saluting Sportacus, they stood three to a side and marched Number Nine’s casket aboard the plane.  Stephanie and Sportacus boarded behind them.  It would be a long silent flight back. 

          When they aircraft landed in Iceland, it was met by the President and the Prime Minister.  They shook hands with Sportacus and explained what would happen.  Þórir would be buried next to all those who had fallen before him.  His home would become government property and Sportacus could decide what to do with it at some later date. 

          The cemetery wasn’t far away and soon the small group was standing above Þórir’s final resting place.  In the tradition, Sportacus would perform the ceremony.  The Coast Guardsman placed the coffin down.

 

_Summer has come and passed,_

_The innocent can never last,_

_Wake me up when September ends;_

 

“Sko there gera ÉG sjá minn faðir,” (‘Lo there do I see my father,«)

 

_Like my father’s come to pass,_

_Seven years has gone so fast,_

_Wake me up when September ends;_

“Sko there gera ÉG sjá minn móðir og minn systir og minn bróðir,” (‘Lo there do I see my mother and my sisters and my brothers,«)

 

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars,_

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are;_

  “Sko there gera ÉG sjá the lína af minn fólk bak til the byrjun,” (‘Lo there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning,«)

 

_As my memory rests,_

_But never forgets what I lost,_

_Wake me up when September ends;_

“Sko þeir gera kalla til mig,” (‘Lo they do call to me,«)

_…  Ring out the bells again,_

_Like we did when spring began,_

_Wake me up when September ends;_

“Þeir tilboð mig taka minn staður á meðal þá,” (They bid me take my place among them,«)

 

_…  As my memory rests,_

_But never forgets what I lost,_

_Wake me up when September ends;_

“Í the forstofa af Valhalla,” (In the halls of Valhalla,«)

 

_…Like my father’s come to pass,_

_Twenty years has gone so fast…_

 

“Hvar the stríðsmaður mega lifandi að eilífu.”  (Where the brave may live forever.«) 

 

_Wake me up when September ends._

          The Coast Guardsmen were ordered to fire their weapons.  Three times:  BANG, pause, BANG, pause, BANG, and then silence.  Another Guardsman played “Amazing Grace” on a bagpipe.  Sportacus was handed the folded flag.  Slowly everyone left, until only Stephanie and her husband remained. 

          “Can I have a minute?” he asked; his first words in days.  Stephanie nodded and walked away.  Straightening his dress uniform, Sportacus swallowed hard.

          “Dad, I’m sorry we spent so much of our lives apart.  I’m sorry I brought you into this.  It’s my fault for what has happened.  I miss you and wish you were here to tell me how I’m supposed to move on.  You’re with mom now and I just hope that someday, I’ll be as great as you.  There is one thing that you have to know.  I **_will_** find the person who did this.  They **_will_** face justice.  That I promise.”

 

* According to the Microsoft Encarta, as of 1997, Iceland has no armed forces with the exception of 120 coast guard personnel.  Yet Iceland is a member of NATO.  

            

« **The 13th Warrior** **.**  Prod. Crichton/McTiernan.  Dir.  John McTiernan.  Perf.  Antonio Banderas, Vladimir Kulich, and Omar Sharif.  DVD. Buena Vista Film Studios, 1999.


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda lay in bed back at the Mayor’s house.  She looked over at Robbie.  He hadn’t left her side.  In fact, he was sleeping on a chair next to the bed.  _That man can sleep anywhere_ , Amanda thought to herself.  Sleep unfortunately had not come so easily for her.

          Eysteinn once again stood in front of his boss.  He hadn’t wanted to go but the enforcer had left him no choice.

          “My congratulations on getting rid of Number Nine.  But why isn’t Sportacus dead?”  The boss asked.

          “Unfortunately, someone called the cops before I could shoot him.  Now the whole town is out looking for me.”  Eysteinn told him.

          “I hear from one of my sources that Sportacus has been put into protective custody and the agents from Iceland are getting involved.  How do you propose to get rid of him now?”  Eysteinn had been afraid of that question.

          “I haven’t figured it out yet but if there is a way to get rid of Sportacus and embarrass those Icelandic agents, I’ll find it.”  He assured his superior.

          “Good.  I wanted to hear you say that.  Remember if you are caught by the police…” 

          “That sir, I promise will not happen.”  Eysteinn stated firmly.

          “Well if you are you know what to do.  Good luck brother Eysteinn.”  The boss finished and one of the enforcers led him out.  Eysteinn knew what to do; he hoped it just didn’t come to that.

          Stephanie and Sportacus climbed into bed.  It had been another long day.  The flight back home had been the same as the one down, silent. 

          “Sportacus,” Stephanie started as she rolled onto her side, “Can we talk?”  Her husband rolled onto his side and wrapped his big muscular arms around her. 

          “I’m sorry.  You’re my wife and I should be talking to you, I just can’t believe that he’s gone.  I keep trying to tell myself that this is some kind of crazy dream.”  Sportacus finally opened up. 

          “I know this is hard.  It helps to talk about it though.  I loved him, too.  We can get through this together.”  Stephanie said.

          “What’s wrong with me?  Why do I find it so hard to just talk about how I feel?”  Sportacus asked her.

          “Because you’re a hero and heroes can’t get all emotional.  But right here, right now, you’re just Sportacus, my husband, and nothing else.”  She told him.  A look crossed Sportacus’ face, a look that Stephanie had only seen twice before.  The first time was when he had found her in the woods and he had tried to explain what he had done and the other was when he had talked about his mother.  Tears began to stream down Sportacus’ cheeks.  Stephanie wiped them away and kissed him.

          Amanda got out of bed silently and went into the bathroom.  She didn’t like what she saw in the mirror.  There were big bags under her eyes and regrettably her acne was acting up again.  Her body screamed for sleep but her mind screamed that she couldn’t.  Robbie had tried to be so helpful but he couldn’t stop the nightmare.  Slowly, she turned out the light and went back across the hall. 

          Robbie was still asleep, when she entered the room.  Amanda didn’t want to wake him but she figured it was best if she did.      

          “Robbie, Robbie, wake up.”  She said softly, shaking him lightly.  He swatted at her and muttered something incoherently.  Amanda giggled and said,

          “It’s me.  Wake up.”

          “Amanda?”  Suddenly, Robbie seemed to be awake.  “Are you ok?”  He seemed frazzled.

          “I’m ok, but I think you need to go home and get some real sleep.  Take a shower, watch some TV.”  Amanda told him.

          “No, I can’t.  You need someone to be with you.”  He protested.

          “You have been with me for the past three days.  I appreciate it, I really do.”  She told him.

          “You’re sure?”  Robbie asked.  She nodded.  He leaned over and kissed her forehead. 

          “If you need me, let me know.”  Robbie told her.

          “You know what I need?”  Amanda asked. 

          “What’s that?” he asked.  Amanda grabbed him and pushed her lips onto his.  The two kissed. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, seemed brighter to everyone.  The sun shone and the birds chirped.  Robbie was on his way to the Mayor’s house, with a surprise for Amanda. 

          Stephanie woke up and looked over at Sportacus.  He was still sleeping so she got out of bed quietly.  She had been so proud of him.  Jumping into the shower, she knew today would be a better day. 

          Sportacus heard the shower and got out of bed.  Today he would track down the person who killed his father.  A mischievous grin crossed his face as he slipped into the bathroom. 

          Silently, he stripped off his pajamas.  Then he carefully opened the shower curtain and got in.  Stephanie was washing her face and didn’t see or hear him.  Quickly he grabbed her waist and spun her around.  Splashing the soap off, he kissed her. 

          Stephanie was surprised, but she kissed him back.  They separated and she opened her eyes.

          “What was that all about?” she asked smiling.

          “I just wanted to thank my wife for being so understanding.  I thought you’d like a little company in the shower.”  He teased. 

          “I don’t mind having company in the shower.”  She said as she kissed him again.  The two continued to kiss until the hot water ran out and they both were freezing.

          Amanda was eating some cereal in the kitchen when Robbie knocked on the door.  She got up to answer it.

          “Robbie!  You’re looking better this morning.”  Amanda said.  He didn’t respond.  Instead her pulled her close and gave her a big kiss. 

          “Well I guess I won’t be finishing my cereal.”  Amanda cracked when they parted. 

          “I have something for you.”  Robbie said.

          “Oh, what is it?”  Amanda’s eyes lit up.

          “I have to show you.  Come on.”  Robbie said.  Quickly the two ducked out the door.  Amanda’s cereal was left to get soggy on the counter.   

          Captain Dogooder admitted Interpol Agents Anna Brynja and Halldór Sindri into his office.  The Icelandic government had sent them to aid in the investigation of Þórir’s death.  Usually, the Captain would not have liked to have other people coming in but since he was dealing with a sniper, he didn’t mind.

          “I hope you don’t think we’re trying to step on your toes, Captain.”  Agent Brynja said in perfect English.

          “Oh no.  In a case like this I welcome all the help I can get.  How did you learn to speak English so well?”  He asked.

          “My parents insisted that I know at least three languages besides my own.  I also speak German and Russian.”  She explained. 

          “Impressive.  Well, let’s get to the business at hand.”  Captain Dogooder said.

          “Indeed.  We understand that you believe it was someone with military training?”  Anna asked.

          “Yes.  I served in the Army and I know a good shot when I see one.  The bullet pierced the face right between the eyes.  Now my men searched all the nearby buildings and they found where the shooter’s nest was.  It was on top of the unfinished building near Town Hall.  The only evidence someone has been up there, are the marks where they put their tripod.”  Dogooder explained. 

          “So that doesn’t give us much to go on.”  Agent Sindri spoke for the first time in broken English. 

          “I’m afraid so.”  Captain Dogooder said.  There was a knock on the door and Dogooder bade the person to enter. 

          “Robbie, what’s the big surprise?”  Amanda asked. 

          “You’ll see.  Hang on a second.”  He said as he lifted the lid of the tube.  The two slid down into Robbie’s house.  Once inside Robbie led Amanda over to the couch.  He had her sit down, close her eyes, and stick out her hands.  When she opened her eyes there was a box in her hands.

          “Go ahead open it.”  Robbie said anxiously.  Amanda took off the brown wrapping paper.  Opening the box she saw something that made her smile.  It was a brand new Ipod.   

          “I know it’s a little early but I wanted to get you something for our six month anniversary.”  Robbie explained. 

          “Oh, you shouldn’t have.”  Amanda said.

          “You don’t like it?” he asked.

          “Oh no.  I love it.  I just… no one has ever given me such a wonderful present before.”  Amanda explained.  She wrapped her arms around him.

          “Thank you, Robbie.  Thank you so much.”  Amanda said.

          “I know you like to listen to music and I thought it might help with all the troubles you’ve been having sleeping.”  Robbie told her.  Tears began to well up in Amanda’s eyes.  Robbie felt his shoulder getting wet and he pulled away from her.  Staring Amanda in the eyes, he noticed her hazel eyes were very sad.  He kissed her and held her in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Sportacus entered the Captain’s office.  Stephanie had wanted to come with him but he said she should probably check on Amanda first.  His wife agreed on the condition that he told her everything when he got back.             

          “Sportacus, I’m glad you’re here.  These are Interpol Agents Anna Brynja and Halldór Sindri.  They’re here to help with your father’s case.”  Captain Dogooder explained.

          “We’re sorry for your loss, Mr. Sportacus.”  Anna said.

          “Thank you.  I hope that we can catch this person quickly.”  Sportacus said. 

          “We were just discussing our options.  Unfortunately there doesn’t seem to be very many.”  The Captain explained.

          “Well, what _can_ we do?  It’s obvious that someone wanted him dead and possibly me.  I can’t make Stephanie live like this.  She can’t be wondering what happened, if one day I just don’t come home.”  Sportacus said. 

          “Við gæti ekki reyna til draga the skytta út.”  (We could try to draw the shooter out.)  Agent Sindri said.  Sportacus wasn’t so thrilled with that idea.  Turning to the Captain, who was completely confused, he said,

          “I don’t want to try and draw this person out.  I’m not going to make myself a target on purpose.” 

          “No, and I don’t like that idea either.”  Anna said. 

          “There has to be something else we can do to get whoever it is to come out.”  Captain Dogooder said.    

          Stephanie opened the door to her Uncle’s house.  She didn’t see anyone downstairs and she was about to go upstairs when she heard footsteps.  Bessie entered the kitchen and asked,

          “Good morning, Stephanie.  How’s Sportacus holding up?” 

          “Better, we were able to have a good discussion last night.  I think that he’ll be ok when we catch whoever did this.  Is Amanda around?  I wanted to see how she was doing.”  Stephanie wondered.

          “Well, she’s not in her room and I’m guessing that bowl of soggy corn Chex is probably hers.  She and…”  Bessie stopped herself.

          “She and who?”  Stephanie asked.

          “Oh dear, I’ve said too much.  She’s never going to forgive me.”  Bessie muttered.

          “Bessie, what is going on?”  Stephanie asked getting upset.  Why wouldn’t Bessie just tell her what Amanda was up to?

          Robbie had calmed Amanda down and the two were enjoying their time together.  As they walked back to the Mayor’s house, Amanda randomly said,

          “I’m sorry, Robbie.” 

          “What are you sorry for?”  He asked confused.

          “I didn’t mean to get all upset.  It’s just lately I’ve been very emotional.  I…”  Robbie didn’t let her finish.

          “Something awful happened.  You have every right to be emotional.  You don’t have to apologize for that.”  He told her.

          “What would I do without you?” she asked.

          “Hmm, that’s a toughie.  I think that we were just in the right place at the right time for each other.  I mean I was at a tough point in my life and you helped me.  I never had anybody help me because I would always push them away.  Something inside of me said not to push you away and now I couldn’t be happier.  Me, happy all in one sentence.”  He joked.

          “I know what you mean.  I don’t have to be lonely anymore.  I have you.”  Amanda said as she kissed him. 

          “I suppose this doesn’t hurt either.”  He smiled and kissed her again.  When they parted they were aware that someone was staring at them.   


	10. Chapter 10

Eysteinn was back in his hotel room trying to figure out what to do next.  The boss wouldn’t wait much longer and Eysteinn liked his body the way it was.  There were police everywhere and getting a good shot off would be difficult. 

Opening one of his duffel bags, he pulled out his Sig Sauer 9mm handgun.  He wasn’t as accurate with that as he was with his M82A3, but there wasn’t much of a choice.  Now all he had to do was get close to Sportacus.

“There maybe another way.  The shooter will be desperate because they didn’t get to you.  We can use that to our advantage.  We’ll make it known that we are removing you from protective custody.  The police patrols will be toned down and Agents Brynja and Sindri will keep you and Stephanie safe.  The shooter will then feel more comfortable and he will try to strike fast.  That’s when we’ll grab him.”  Captain Dogooder suggested. 

“That might work.  For now though, I propose that we wait until a few days from now so we can get everything in order.”  Anna suggested. 

“Ok, I’ll explain everything to Stephanie.  I hope she’ll be all right with the idea.”  Sportacus said. 

Right now, Stephanie was dealing with another idea.  The idea of Amanda and Robbie.  For a few moments no one said anything.  Then finally Robbie opened his mouth.

“We can explain.”

“Can you?  What happened to wait a little while?”  Stephanie asked. 

“Uh well, I…”  Amanda stumbled. 

“Wait before you get upset, we were going to tell you but then everything happened and it got put on the back burner.”  Robbie tried to explain.

“How long have you been…”  Stephanie started.

“Almost six months.”  Robbie said.  Amanda looked at Robbie and squeezed his hand.  Stephanie looked at her friend, then to Robbie, and then back to her friend.  That’s when Sportacus showed up.              

            “Hey guys, what’s going on?”  Then he saw Amanda holding Robbie’s hand. 

          “So you guys finally admitted it, huh?”

          “Well not exactly.  Stephanie kind of caught us before we could.  We’ve been trying to explain but I think she’s not grasping it.  Hey wait a minute how did you know?”  Amanda wondered.

          “I hate to admit it but it was kinda obvious.  I saw the way you two looked at each other.”  Sportacus smiled.  Amanda blushed,

          “Really?” 

          “Yeah.  Why don’t we get inside?”  Sportacus said becoming very nervous.  Quickly the bunch got into the Mayor’s house. 

          “What’s going on?”  Robbie asked.

          “I was with Captain Dogooder and some Icelandic Interpol Agents, this morning.  We came up with a plan to get the shooter to come out.”  Sportacus explained.  Then he went into all the details. 

          “You think that’s going to work?”  Stephanie asked.  “What if something happens to you?  What am I going to do?” 

          “Don’t worry.  Agents Brynja and Sindri will be there.  They’re trained professionals; they know what they’re doing.”  Sportacus reassured her.

          “What can we do?”  Amanda asked. 

          “Well I want you and Robbie to try to stay away from us.  I know it sounds bad but I don’t want you guys getting hurt.”  Sportacus said.

          “I have done some bad things in the past and I want to make up for them.  Please let me help.”  Robbie pleaded with him.  

          “What if something happens to you?  Then what is Amanda going to do?  I appreciate the offer, Robbie.  I know you’re not the same person you used to be.”  Sportacus said. 

          “Ok, but if you need anything, let me know.”  Robbie said. 

          “I will, my friend, I promise.”  Sportacus replied and he shook hands with him.

          “I hope that this works out well.”  Stephanie said a little nervous. 

          “It will.  Do you guys mind if I talk to Stephanie alone for a moment?”  Amanda asked.  Robbie and Sportacus nodded and left them alone. 

Once they were by themselves, Robbie turned to Sportacus.  He hoped that Amanda was able to straighten everything out with Stephanie. 

“I want to thank you.”  Robbie said.  Sportacus seemed confused.  “You called me ‘friend’.  I’m really grateful for that.”

          “You’re a good man now and a good friend.”  Sportacus said. 

          “You think Amanda is going to get through to Stephanie?”  Robbie asked changing the subject.

          “Dear Odin, I hope so.  Otherwise I’m going to hear about it all night.”  Sportacus joked.  The two men had a good laugh.   


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Agents Brynja and Sindri arrived at the airship.  Sportacus let them up and introduced them to Stephanie. 

          “So you think that this is going to work?”  Stephanie asked Agent Brynja.

          “Yes, I do.  Sportacus can handle this.”  Anna reassured her.

          “We’ve only been married for just over two years.  I guess I’m just nervous.”  Stephanie told her.

          “Oh, when did you get married?”  Anna asked.

          “We got married in April last year.  It’s only the beginning of June, now (Hăkon died in August).  I just don’t want any more bad things to happen.”  Stephanie confessed. 

          “I promise I won’t let anything happen to him.  Agent Sindri and I are confident that we can catch this person.  He’ll show up and we’ll nab him.”  Anna said.  Stephanie smiled. 

Eysteinn had heard about the reduced police patrols and decided that today would be the best day to attempt getting to Sportacus.  Failure was not an option.  It would be now or never. 

Walking along in the sunshine, Eysteinn tried to look like the average tourist.  He carried a map and a camera.  Snapping some photos, he noticed the blue elf.  Unfortunately, Sportacus wasn’t alone.  He would have to wait. 

At a good distance, Eysteinn kept his eye on Sportacus and anyone around him.  It didn’t appear that anyone particular was hanging around him, with the exception of the girl with the pink hair.  He remembered that was the girl who had been in the way before. 

Agent Brynja noticed a man with a camera.  She used her earpiece to get in touch with Halldór. 

“You see this guy with the camera?” she asked.

“Já.  Gera þú hugsa hann er a hótun?” he asked.  (Yes.  Do you think he is a threat?)

“Maybe.  I’ll keep an eye on him.  You keep you’re eyes peeled in case I’m wrong.”  Anna told him. 

“Góður hugmynd.  ÉG vilja viðurværi í snerta.”  Halldór responded.  (Good idea.  I’ll keep in touch.)

Anna tried to get a closer look at the man.  Something about him looked familiar but she couldn’t place it.  Carefully, she kept her eyes on him. 

Eysteinn continued to casually shoot photos.  Soon he was within thirty feet of Sportacus.  He wanted to get closer before making his presence known.  Eysteinn didn’t notice Agent Anna Brynja coming up behind him. 

Anna bumped into the man and apologized as his camera fell to the ground.  She picked it up for him and kept apologizing.  He seemed annoyed but smiled and said everything was all right.  He watched, as Sportacus got further away.

Eysteinn walked away from the woman and continued to close in on Sportacus.  He didn’t notice Anna use her earpiece and contact Halldór.  Nor did he see the agents move in. 

Sportacus was oblivious to what was going on behind him.  Stephanie was glad that so far the day had been going smoothly.  She reached up and kissed her husband. 

“What was that for?” he asked her. 

“I just felt like it.”  She smiled.

“Well then you should feel like it more often.”  He teased.  The two continued to walk on not seeing Eysteinn pull out his gun. 

          “Sportacus, I have something for you.”  Sportacus turned around.  Eysteinn squeezed the trigger on his Sig Sauer.  Anna jumped in front of the bullet and caught it in the chest.  Eysteinn fired again and the bullet hit Sportacus in the stomach.     


	12. Chapter 12

Agent Sindri fired his weapon hitting Eysteinn in the left knee.  The villain fell down and Halldór cuffed him.  Then he ran over to his partner. 

Anna had been lucky.  As any good agent would, she had worn her bulletproof vest.  The Kevlar had stopped the bullet from piercing her skin.  If Anna hadn’t been wearing it she would have died.  Slowly, Halldór helped her to her feet and the two rushed over to Sportacus. 

Stephanie had fallen to her husband’s side.  She didn’t think she could handle losing Sportacus too.  Agents Brynja and Sindri were there in an instant.

Sportacus looked up and saw Stephanie’s brown eyes filled with concern.  He smiled and sat up.  Slowly he lifted his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest.  The bullet had struck just six inches above the bottom. 

          Eysteinn couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  Maybe it was all the pain he was in but he could’ve sworn he saw Sportacus stand up and the pink-haired girl wrap her arms around him.  Then the bunch headed his way.

          “So you’re the man who killed my father.”  Sportacus said.  His voice filled with disgust.  Eysteinn didn’t answer and continued to clutch his knee.

          “Who do you work for?”  Anna asked him.  Again Eysteinn didn’t answer.  She then tried in German and Russian.  Agent Sindri asked him in Icelandic but every time Eysteinn refused to answer.  Fed up, Sportacus did something no one was expecting.

          He stepped on Eysteinn’s wounded knee, hard.  The villain cried out in pain.  Then bending down so that only Eysteinn could hear him, Sportacus said,

          “You killed my father and I want to know who you are working for.  If you ever intend to use your left leg again, you’ll tell me, you son of a bitch.”  Eysteinn just smirked and responded,

          “You’ll never get anything out of me.  I’ll die before I betray my brothers.  Odin will welcome me with open arms for what I’ve done.”  Sportacus was about to do something when Anna stopped him.

          “We’d better get him to a doctor.”  She pulled the hero away before he did something he might regret. 

          “Come on, Sportacus lets go.”  Stephanie said taking his hand.  He started to object but he knew that his wife wouldn’t hear of it.  The two left the Interpol Agents to handle Eysteinn. 

Amanda and Robbie sat at the Mayor’s house waiting anxiously.  Bessie was in the kitchen trying to busy herself and Uncle Milford was busy doing what he did best, being a worrywart.  There was a knock at the door and the four of them practically knocked each other over to get to it. 

          Amanda was the first to the door.  Flinging it open, she saw Stephanie and Sportacus standing there.  The girl wrapped her arms around the couple.  Bessie and Uncle Milford hugged them too.  Robbie waited and then shook Sportacus’ hand and gave Stephanie a hug. 

          “You could’ve joined in our group hug you know.”  Amanda told him.

          “I’m still not quite ready for group hugs.  Besides family first.”  Robbie explained.  The girl smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  The group settled down in the living room and Sportacus explained everything.  Everything that is, except for the whole son of a bitch part. 

Eysteinn was carted off to FunTown hospital.  Agents Brynja and Sindri didn’t let him out of their sight.  The nurses wheeled him into surgery. 

Stephanie held Sportacus’ hand as they walked back to the airship.  It had been a very trying afternoon and she could tell that her husband was tired (even though he refused to admit it).  The two climbed the ladder and went into the airship.

          “You gave me quite a scare today.”  Stephanie said as she sat down on the bed.

          “Well getting shot at wasn’t exactly part of the plan.”  Sportacus replied sarcastically as he pulled off his shirt.

          “I thought I’d lost you and here you are being snippy with me.”  She said feeling hurt.

          “I’m sorry.  It has just been very stressful lately and I can’t seem to handle it.”  He said lying down on the bed.  Stephanie crawled over to him and put her head on his shoulder. 

          “It’s ok.”  She told him. 

          “No, it’s not ok.  Just because things have been stressful doesn’t mean I should get snippy with you.”  Sportacus said pulling her close. 

          “It’s been pretty hard for all of us but now its over.  We can go back to being normal or as close to normal as possible.”  Stephanie replied kissing him on the cheek.

          “Well how about I make it up to you?” her husband asked.

          “Oh and how to you propose to do that?” she wondered.  Without saying a word, Sportacus rolled her onto her back and kissed her. 

          “Hmm, you’re going to have to do a lot better than that.”  Stephanie teased.

          “Oh trust me, I will.”  Sportacus smiled and kissed her again. 

          “I thought you were tired.”  She flirted as she started to pull off his pants.

          “Not _that_ tired.”  He answered. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Eysteinn was chained to a hospital bed when Agent Anna Brynja entered the room with her partner.  Agent Sindri closed the door.

          “We want to know who you are working for.  We’ve asked you before and this time you’re going to answer us.”  Anna told him.

          “What makes you think I will tell you anything?  I won’t betray my brothers.”  The villain said smugly.  Agent Sindri went over to Eysteinn’s left knee and pressed down on it.

          “Tell us or I promise your knee won’t be the only thing that hurts.”  He said in broken English.   

          “What difference does it make?  I’ll be dead soon anyway.  I’m sure the good people of LazyTown will not spare me after I murdered a former hero of theirs and even if they don’t your people will make sure I pay for my crime.  I will take my secret to the grave.”  Eysteinn remained firm despite being in a lot of pain.  Anna decided to try something.  She told her partner to leave them alone.

          “Whatever they plan to do to you, I can offer you protection.  We’ll relocate you to serve your sentence some place else.”  Agent Brynja offered. 

          “What makes you think you can protect me?  The brotherhood has eyes everywhere.  I will die because I failed.”  The criminal told her.

          “If they’re going to kill you, why not tell us?  It looks like a lose-lose situation for you.  Just tell me and maybe I can keep you alive.”  Anna didn’t like that she had to do this.  But if she didn’t, Sportacus and Stephanie may never get the chance to live a normal life.  Eysteinn thought about what she said.  He could never rat out the brotherhood.  But the agent had a point.  Ten minutes later, Agent Brynja walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

          Sportacus and Stephanie were in Captain Dogooder’s office when the two Interpol Agents walked in.  The Captain asked what was going on.

          “We have had a major break through in the case.  Eysteinn has told me everything.”  Agent Brynja said very excited.

          “He has?  How did you manage that?”  Sportacus asked.

          “It appears that he figured that if was going to die anyway it didn’t matter anymore.  He gave me the name of the organization and where they were last located.  I’ve put Eysteinn under twenty-four-hour surveillance.”  Anna explained. 

          “So what’s the organization called?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “It’s called the banamaður Skuggi.  (The Killer Shadows)  They’re a branch of The League of Shadows.”  Agent Sindri told her. 

          “When do you want to strike?”  Captain Dogooder asked.

          “As soon as possible.  The banamaður Skuggi are currently outside FunTown near SleepyTown.”  Anna told the Captain.

          “I’ll call up SleepyTown and FunTown and let them know what’s going on.  We’ll need all the manpower we can get.”  Dogooder said picking up the phone.

          “Good, the faster we hit them the better the chance that we capture the boss.”  Anna replied.

          “I want in.”  Sportacus said.

          “No, I can’t allow that.  If something goes wrong and you end up dead then they’ve accomplished their mission.  Besides I don’t want to leave Stephanie without a husband.”  Agent Brynja told him. 

       “All right let’s roll.  FunTown and SleepyTown have agreed to lend us their SWAT teams.”  Captain Dogooder said.  The two Interpol Agents and the Captain rushed out of the office.  Sportacus and Stephanie followed. 


	14. Chapter 14

The SWAT team loaded up into the van.  Their M16’s locked and loaded.  It was a rare day that they actually got to do any real SWAT work and they were agitated. 

          Captain Dogooder promised to fill Sportacus and Stephanie in when they returned.  Sportacus didn’t want to stay behind but he knew Anna had been right.  What if something happened to him?  He couldn’t do that to Stephanie. 

          The van left and Agents Brynja and Sindri briefed them on how they wanted things to go down.  On the road through FunTown, the other SWAT team joined the van on the road.  They took the short road to SleepyTown and met up with the last SWAT team.  Climbing out of the vans, they were briefed by Captain Dogooder. 

          “According to Eysteinn, there should be about fifty guys at their complex.  We need to be careful they are all armed and dangerous.”  The Captain told them.

          “Let’s fan out and surround the building when we arrive.  Hopefully we can catch them off guard and grab everybody.  All right men, let’s lock and load!”  Anna called out.  Quickly they loaded back into the vans and headed off for the SleepyTown woods.

          “What did Agent Sindri mean by ‘They’re a branch of The League of Shadows’?”  Stephanie asked her husband as she made herself comfortable in Captain Dogooder’s office.

           “The League of Shadows is an organization that has lasted throughout many centuries.  Their whole purpose is to keep the world in a state of ideal environmental equilibrium.  The best way to do this is apparently to eliminate most of humanity.  Supposedly they had a hand in the fall of the Roman Empire, the Black Death (Bubonic Plague), and the Great Fire of London.  It was even speculated that they were on both sides during the Second World War.  I heard that they tried to destroy Gotham.  But of course, Batman foiled them.”  Sportacus explained as he paced around.   

          “Whoa, information overload.  How do you know all this?  You know Batman?”  Stephanie said completely amazed.

          The SWAT teams found the killer Shadows hideout without difficulty.  Quietly they surrounded the building.  Agent Brynja was with the LazyTown division when she got a message from her partner.

          “My team has spotted movement inside the building.  Should we move in?”  He asked.

          “On my signal.”  She told him.  It was then that she saw movement too.

          “Execute!  Execute!  Move in on the target!”  Anna ordered.  The three SWAT teams moved in.

          Busting through doors and windows, the teams began rounding up people.  Each room was searched thoroughly.  Finally, all the people were brought into the main room.

          “We’ve counted all the men we captured.  The total comes to forty-nine.  We’re short one.”  A FunTown SWAT man told Captain Dogooder.  He relayed this information to Agents Brynja and Sindri.

          “Are you sure that none of them is the boss?”  Sindri asked in his horrible English.  The Captain nodded.

          “Damn!”  Anna exclaimed.  “Well round up the men and put them in the vans.  I have to explain this to Sportacus and Stephanie.”            

          “I hear all the information through the Hero network.  It keeps everyone in the loop about what’s going on.  That way if we are needed, we don’t have to be updated.  We can just help.”  Sportacus told his wife. 

          “Ok, that makes sense.  But you know Batman?  Who else do you know?”  Stephanie asked.  Sportacus was about to answer when the Captain walked into his office.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few weeks since Stephanie and Sportacus were told what had happened.  Captain Dogooder and Agent Brynja had promised that the search for the boss would continue.  Sportacus had been happy that they had raided the building and caught most of the men but the boss getting away made him angry. 

          Eysteinn had been taken away to a safer location where he had pled guilty and accepted his sentence.  Anna had allowed Sportacus to be at the trial but made him swear not to tell anyone where he was.  The villain still refused to admit that he was sorry and that just upset Sportacus. 

          It was now Friday and Sportacus would be coming home in a few days.  Stephanie had been organizing things in their new apartment.  Amanda and Robbie had pitched in so that when Sportacus got back everything was ready. 

          Stephanie sat down to take a break and Amanda came over to her.  The two friends had been painting the master bedroom a wonderful shade of light blue. 

          “Do you think he’ll like it?”  Stephanie asked.

          “Are you kidding?  The room is blue.  He’ll love it.”  Amanda could see that there was something else on her friend’s mind.  “What’s really going on?”

          “Well, I just hope he’s going to be ok.  Sometimes it’s so hard to tell what he’s thinking.  We still have to go back to Iceland and go through Þórir’s things.  I think he’s been avoiding it.”  Stephanie said.

          “It’s not easy when you lose somebody you love.  I’m still having trouble falling asleep over it.  But hopefully the trial will bring some closure.”  Amanda said.  “Besides when he sees how hard we worked, it’ll brighten his mood.”  The girl said trying to cheer Stephanie up.

          “You think that when he sees the pink kitchen, he won’t freak out.”  Stephanie giggled.

          “That is why we bought extra cans of blue.”  Amanda teased.  The two had a good laugh and got back to work.

          Sportacus arrived back in LazyTown on Monday.  Stephanie greeted him with a great big hug.

          “I missed you.  How are you?”  She asked.

          “I’ll be better when I do this.”  He smiled and gave her a big kiss. 

          “Mm, that made me feel better.”  Stephanie beamed.  “I have something to show you.”

          “Do you want me to cover my eyes?”  Sportacus teased.

          “No, I’m not walking all that way with your eyes closed.  Besides if you trip and fall then what?”  She laughed.  Stephanie led her husband to their apartment.  Opening the door, she let him in.

          “Wow!  You did all this?”  Sportacus asked amazed. 

          “Well she had a little help.”  Amanda said as she and Robbie emerged from the kitchen.

          “So what do you think?”  Stephanie asked.

          “I’m very impressed.  You repainted the walls, put up some drapes, and got some furniture.”  Sportacus said.

          “I’m sure that Stephanie will want to give you a private tour.  So Robbie and I will be going.”  Amanda said pulling Robbie along.

          “Just for the record, I thought the kitchen should’ve been purple.”  Robbie said as Amanda continued to pull him out the door.

          “Well I kind of figured that at least one of the rooms was going to be pink.”  Sportacus smiled. 

          “Come on.  I want to show you the master bedroom.”  Stephanie said grabbing his hand and walking down the hall with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Amanda awoke the next morning to hear someone downstairs.  Curious, she got out of bed and slipped on her bathrobe.  Then the girl went to go check it out. 

          When she got downstairs, Amanda noticed that the guest room door was open.  No one had been in there since…  Quietly, she walked over and went inside.

          There she found Sportacus picking up his father’s things.  Tapping him on the shoulder, he practically jumped out of his skin.

          “Sorry.  I heard somebody down here and decided to check it out.”  The girl explained. 

          “I was just cleaning up.  I just miss him so much.”  Sportacus said picking up a picture frame off the desk. 

          “I know how you feel.  It’s not easy to lose someone you love.  Luckily, you have Stephanie and you can talk to her and let her know how you feel.”  Amanda said sitting down.

          “I love her so much and yet sometimes I still feel that I can’t talk to her about it.”  He sighed.

          “Listen, she will understand.  I know that she loved your father too.  If you keep everything inside you’ll just cause more heartache.  I know people who didn’t tell others something important because they didn’t want to burden them.  Then when the truth came out it was too late.”  Amanda told him. 

          “I don’t want to do that.”  Sportacus answered.

          “No, that’s for sure.  As Freddie Mercury once said, ‘The Show Must Go On’.  It’s hard but as long as you have Stephanie, you’re never alone.”  She smiled.

          “Thank you.  I really needed that.”  Sportacus said giving her a hug.

          “Glad to help.”  Amanda said getting up. 

          “How are you holding up?”  He asked.  She stopped in her tracks and sat back down.

          “To be honest I don’t think I’ll ever get that sight out of my head.  There’s no way to just forget it.”  The girl sighed. 

          “I’m sorry you had to see that.  No one should have to deal with something like that.”  Sportacus told her. 

          “Robbie has tried to help me as much as he can.  I think he feels that he isn’t doing enough but there really isn’t that much he can do.”  Amanda said.  Sportacus nodded.

          “Well, I’ll leave you to finish.  Oh and the next time you see Batman, would you mind getting his autograph for me?”  She smiled.  Sportacus laughed.

          “I knew that was going to came back and haunt me.”  He said.  The two had a good laugh and Amanda left the room.

          The rest of the summer passed by quickly and once again it was time to say goodbye.  Robbie helped Amanda load her luggage into her truck. 

          “Are you sure you have to go?”  He asked her.

          “School starts in two weeks.  It’s my last semester.  I kinda have to go if I want my bachelor’s in Mechanical Engineering.”  Amanda told him.  

          “As soon as it’s over you’ll come back?”  Robbie inquired. 

          “You know what?  How would you like to come home with me?  I’d love to introduce you to my parents.”  She asked. 

          “Are you serious?  I’m 33.  That makes me 12 years older than you.  Your parents might not be happy with that.”  Robbie was very nervous.

          “Are you kidding?  They’ll just be happy that someone finally took an interest in me.”  Amanda joked.

          “Then let me grab some things and I’ll be right back.”  Robbie rushed off (not running mind you but that quick walk that he does). 

          Stephanie smiled and gave her friend a big hug.  The two promised to write again and keep in touch.  Sportacus gave her a hug and promised to listen to her advice. 

          “Take good care of yourself and thanks again.”  The hero told her.

          “Anytime.”  She said.  “That was fast.”  She remarked as Robbie appeared.

          “Anything for you.”  The ex-villain said giving her a kiss.  Throwing his suitcase in the back along with her luggage, Robbie said goodbye and the couple jumped into Amanda’s truck. 

          “Goodbye!  See you soon!”  Amanda said out the window as she drove away.

          “Bye!”  Stephanie and Sportacus shouted together.  The couple watched them leave.  Then turning to Stephanie, Sportacus asked,

          “There’s still plenty of time before your next semester starts, why don’t we go on a little trip?”

          “Where do you want to go?”  His wife wondered.

          “Well I’d like to go back to Iceland.  There are a few things I have to clear up but then we can have some fun.”  He answered. 

          “All right.  Sounds good to me.”  Stephanie said.  Giving him a kiss the two walked back to their apartment. 


	17. Epilogue

The boss reported to the League of Shadows headquarters.  He didn’t want to tell his boss what had happened especially after the failure in Gotham.  Before he had a chance to open the door however, someone else did. 

          “What are you doing here?  What did Mr. al Ghul tell you?” the man asked. 

          “I had to come we’ve got some problems.”  The boss said nervously.  The man at the door was about to send him away when someone from inside called for him to let the boss of the banamaður Skuggi in.  The boss went inside and was brought to the man that had beckoned him.  “What news do you have?”  The boss recognized the voice immediately.

          “Mr. al Ghul, but I thought…”

          “I’m very much alive.  Now **_what_** happened?”  Ra’s al Ghul asked.  When the boss explained, Ra’s’ face fell.

          “You have failed me for the last time.  I will dispatch of this Sportacus myself, if need be.  As for you…” Ra’s didn’t finish.  Pulling his samurai sword from its sheath, he slashed through the boss of the banamaður Skuggi.  The sharp sword cut through the man like a hot knife through butter. 

          Ra’s al Ghul ordered the guards to remove the two halves of the body.  Calmly, as if nothing had happened, he wiped the blood off his beloved sword and re-sheathed it.  This Sportacus fellow would be hard to get rid of but he would be dealt with.  No doubt about it.

**The End?**


End file.
